


snapshot

by spheeris1



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Helena being all koo-koo for coco-puffs, a bit of angst, prose-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before (but not by much) 'Reset'. Drabble.</p><p>Helena isn't sure who she is when she's with Myka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapshot

/

Myka’s lips part and if there was ever a moment to capture and hold close forever – it would be this moment.

Now, as limbs fall slack even as the spine slowly stiffens. Now, as hips rise upwards and then freeze upon an orgasmic crest. Now, as words spoken only at the height of lust turn into the unintelligible language of sex…

…Now, when Myka believes that this moment is everything.

And Helena’s mind is split down the middle, separated by thousands of feelings, and she is already thinking of tomorrow even as her fingers continue to stroke Myka towards another release. And the thigh that Helena pushes against is so warm, so distracting, that - for a second or two – Egypt is a mirage in the far distance.

Two minds in one body, always pulling and pushing in opposing directions, and so Helena wonders if the long-term effect of being in the bronzer is accelerated schizophrenia.

Because she has always been two people at once.

A lady to the world, a writer to herself; a doting mother to the social circles, a Warehouse agent to those in the know. A grief-stricken soul and a mad scientist, a lover and a killer.

But Myka’s hand latches onto Helena’s shoulder, shaking with debilitating want, and Helena isn’t entirely sure who she is tonight.

Because Myka is dragging Helena down – to her mouth, to her kindness, to her heart – and as much as she wants to struggle, Helena goes willingly. They kiss and kiss and kiss until Helena feels lost within her own desire.

Until Helena feels so very lost indeed.

The morning will come soon enough and clear away the cobwebs. The morning will come and this night will be washed away with every other sin that has ever been committed in this forsaken world.

But there, in Helena’s head, rests a snapshot that cannot be eradicated.

There, in Helena’s head, is Myka – lips parting, hand grasping, body on the verge of exquisite pleasure – and Helena loses sight for anything else.

Myka Bering, clouding her vision like sunlight, and Helena rushes to cover her eyes…

…But she fears that it may already be too late to remain blind.

/

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thank you, Austra & Radiohead!


End file.
